


Curiosity

by DragonWhiskers



Series: The Things We Crave [9]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, I made some shit up, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo kicks some ass, That's Not How The Force Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6042517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonWhiskers/pseuds/DragonWhiskers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo introduces Rey to the of the Knights of Ren (well two of them at least) and sees how Rey takes to being readily accepted by his comrades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity

Kylo was pleased to see the twins were the first to arrive.

He knew they would be together, as always. Even when they were forced to train separately or off world, it was nearly impossible to keep them apart for long, so he stopped trying. Between themselves they were nearly sensitive enough to use the Force, but not on their own. The pair had been with the Knights only a few months longer then himself. Snoke having thought he had found a Force-sensitive to train and had been surprised the signature he had followed could only be felt when the twins were together. They were the first Kylo had ever heard of to share this kind of Force bond and not be able to command the Force for even the slightest thing, but it did make them a formidable fighting team.

Romulus and Remus approached him in tandem as they departed their shuttle. They gave him a short bow at the waist.

“Master of our Order,” Remus said, clearly through the voice modulator in his helmet, head still bowed in greeting Kylo. As the twins stood up in unison, they both reached out to clasp his forearms in a brotherly hug, now that formality had been seen to. They had always included him in on their dealings and mischief if they were up to something, being so close in age and temperament they easily had considered him another brother. Kylo found himself truly happy they were back in his company.

“So we’ve finally found where the old Jedi has gone to ground,” Romulus’s voice was artificially low and gravely as they followed Kylo out of the hanger bay.

“Yes, and now we can finish it,” Kylo replied as they walked to a lift to take them to his private conference room on the command deck.

“How did you come by the information to Skywalker’s location? We’ve been scouring the last of Yavin system and haven’t found so much as a scarp of information,” Remus was always the curios one of the two.

“A map was in the possession of an old acquaintance of Resistance leaders, hiding out on Jakku, of all backwater worlds. I was able to recover it after the raid on Takodana,” Kylo relayed with some pride. He was thinking about Rey again.

“So you were able to capture the droid, then?” Romulus asked.

“No, we let the droid go in favor of another that had the same information and was captured first,” Kylo watched the twins exchange a cryptic glance and could feel the bubbling anticipation welling up in both of them. _Oh gods, what had these two heard?_

“So are you going to tell us about the scavenger or not?” Remus asked removing his helmet. Romulus mirrored his brother and removed his at the same time.

Kylo sighed. These two were now grinning at him like two cadets looking to sneak out of barracks after lights out. He looked into the identical faces with their bright blue eyes and light brown hair and knew he’d have to tell them sooner or later. These two had a habit of finding things out, even when they shouldn’t. He stalled a moment longer, removing his own helm. “How in the – No, wait, nevermind, I don’t want to know how you two found out about her,” Kylo couldn’t help the small smile on his face then, their giddiness, for lack of a better word, was kind of infectious. “She’s a true Force-sensitive, the potential in her is staggering, but she’s raw, unrefined to the point of being nearly uncivilized,” Kylo racked his gloved hand through his hair as he began to explain Rey, as best he could.

Romulus gave a snort, “Would you expect anything else from Jakku?”

“When do we get to meet her?” Remus asked with a kind of heat in his eyes that Kylo knew all too well. Before he even needed to say anything, Romulus laid a hand on his brother’s shoulder. The heat in Remus’s eyes faded, but the eagerness was still there.

“You’ve taken her as an apprentice, then?” asked Romulus “You’re going to turn her?”

“There is no turning, she has no allegiance. I’m training her to see her fullest potential reached,” Kylo replied stiffly.

“For yourself?” Romulus probed. Kylo wanted to ignore their eyes, but the twins were incredibly intense when they were chasing something.

“Yes, for myself.”

“You want her that much?” Remus followed his answer. Kylo remembered, too late, they were relentless as well.

He held a long pause before saying softly,

“Yes, I do.”

They moved forward and both clasp him on the shoulders, one giving him solemn eyes, while the other pair were twinkling with mirth. “Good man,” they said in unison, full of affirmation and brotherly affection.

 

***

 

Later that afternoon, Kylo headed to his quarters to see how his little scavenger was fairing. He had left her before she had awaken, but he had mentally checked on her just before the twins had docked. She had been deep in concentration, practicing the katas he had shown her the day before. She had absorbed the lessons well and was now enamored with the feeling of the Force and was reveling in it as she worked her body through the training forms.

Now he walked in, with his helm tucked under his left arm, to find her absorbed in a holo, feet tucked up under her legs in the armchair on the far side of the common room. She looked up and gave him a brief smile, before setting the tablet aside on the end table. She gave him her full attention as he approached her. Kylo studied her for a moment, considering his words before speaking.

“Can you sense what is different on the ship today?” he asked after a few moments.

Rey tilted her head and a mild crease formed between her eyebrows as she pondered his question.

“Push your thoughts away and just let the Force move through you. Use it to sense what’s around you,” he felt her attempt to do a he said. She closed her eyes and he felt her mind seek out the Force. Gently it moved around him and then in a slowly widening circle, out past the room. It was a weak probe, at first, but he watched Rey put more effort behind it, her mind, her will, moving faster now, seeking something new. Kylo matched her probe with his own, feeling just a few breathes behind hers, that way she was leading and not him leading her to find the twins.

“Oh!” Her eyes snapped open as she felt the weak Force signature that the twins generated. “Why…why do they feel like one person and not two?” she asked after returning to the room her body was in. She looked to him for answers. This made Kylo smirk, this is what he was wanting, to have her seek the answers to her curiosities through him.

“That is a mystery that only the Force understands. I’ve known those two for many years and they have always felt like one person. It may be due to the fact they are identical twins, but really that is only speculation,” Kylo held his hand out to her. “Come, we are meeting them in the training room,”

She took his hand, allowed him to assist her in standing, Kylo savored the little contact, that she had taken his hand without any real thought.

“Who are these twins?” She asked as they left the room and walked down the corridor, with her arm laid on top of his.

“Two of my lieutenants in the Knight of Ren. Romulus and Remus Ren,” he explained as they moved along. Kylo was ignoring the pair of patrol ‘troopers as they passed, but Rey was watching them, testing out her new found Force sensing as they walked. Kylo chuckled to himself, _she likes using the force it would seem._

“They are the first to arrive, but the rest should be here within a few more days,” he stopped and pressed the code to open the door to the training room. “I wanted you to observe them practicing and then maybe tomorrow I’ll have you work with them in training,”

Kylo could feel Rey was cautious, but there was an eagerness to get back to more activity and their training was something she had been thinking about all day.

The twins stopped their match and turned to see Kylo and his little scavenger approaching their side of the long room. They had moved to the side that had the sparring dummies as well as obstacles for them to overcome. Kylo knew that as soon as they saw he was without his helm, they too would be informal. Well, it was probably for the best, since Rey was still having a fearful reaction to him in the helmet. They laid down their weapons, two wicked looking clubs, and removed their helmets. Both mirrored the others movements perfectly and Kylo felt Rey’s confusion. He had long since grown accustomed to the twins and their behaviors. She was seeing it for the first time and he remembered how odd of a sensation it had been for himself as well.

“Ah, this must be the little protégé,” Remus said, warmth in his voice as he approached, arms wide as if to hug her. Kylo involuntary stiffened, but he also felt Rey take a small step back as well. Romulus, stepped up and placed a hand on his twin’s shoulder. “Careful brother, you don’t want to frighten our new little sister away, do you?”

Kylo felt a jolt run through Rey’s body at the words _little sister_. Part of her responded to the warmth and acceptance that was there, she craved it, but the rest of her hesitated at the idea of accepting anyone as family other than her own.

Kylo just shook his head and turned to introduce the twins, each bowed as he said their names. He wondered if she’d be able to tell them apart, if they kept their mouths shut anyway. If they spoke, you could always tell which was which.

“Alright, let’s see if you two can survive getting tossed around for a while,” Kylo said setting his helmet down and moving to the center of the open floor. The twins grinned at him, and Remus shot a wide grin at Rey as they moved to take opposites sides of their master after retrieving their clubs, each also had a blaster at their sides. Rey knew enough to back away off to the end with the hand to hand sparring mat creating a small section away from the main floor.

Kylo stood stock still with his eyes closed, waiting for the two to make the first move. He ignited his saber, the crackling sound filled the space, casting a light red glow off his side. The twins were two points in his mind, while Rey was another, far brighter in his force seeing mind, but she was motionless and off to the side, he felt her breath hitch as the sight of the red blade, but again these are things she will come to accept in time.

Quickly the twins struck out as one, coming at him fast from each side, one swinging high, the other low, Kylo Force blocked the high swing and used the lightsaber to parry the low one. After that, he truly stopped thinking about anything other than the two bodies attacking him. He let the years of his training take over and gave himself over the combat. He wasn’t trying to hurt either of his knights, nor were they truly trying to hurt him, but if blood was drawn, so be it. It would not have been the first time.

The twins never landed a blow. Each time they got close enough to, he would use the Force to send them stumbling backwards away from him. Even working in tandem, they couldn’t keep Kylo at bay. After some time, he called a halt to the match. All of them were panting and sweating. Remus helped Romulus up and the both bowed to their master, who had truly kicked their collective ass.

“It’s been too long since we trained with you, Kylo. I’d missed getting tossed into walls,” Remus laughed and moved to clasp Kylo’s forearm after he’d turned off the saber and attached it to his belt. Kylo wasn’t very pleased with the twins and the piss poor effort on their parts, but he gripped Remus’s arm anyway and just gave him a quick grin. They knew what he expected of them and they knew they had disappointed him.

Romulus, on the other hand was more reserved and bowed to Kylo, “Master, we will do better and be a worthy match for you next time we spar,” his eyes were downcast. Kylo nodded at Romulus and clapped him on the shoulder. “Good. I expect nothing less of you two. Now off with you, I have other matters to attend to tonight,” He ignored Remus’s wide shit-eating grin as they left the training room. Kylo returned his attention to Rey.

“Well?” he asked as she approached him. He could feel the questions pilling up in her mind as she looked at him.

“They didn’t use the Force, not once. Why?” her voice was hushed, as if she didn’t want them to hear her.

“They can’t, they have an odd Force signature, but they themselves are not capable of doing anything with that signature, since it seems to be formed by them as a pair, not an individual.”

“Oh,” she seemed to think very hard on that for a while. Kylo gathered up is helm and led them back to their quarters. He wanted out of his cloak and a large glass of water. He knew Rey would have more questions and that would make for thirsty talking after that match. Meeting the twins had whetted her curiosity, even more so then normal. Kylo smirked to himself, he could tell she was practically bursting at the seams, wanting to ask her questions. It was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> So the twins are totally made up on my part. I took the names from one of the first sets of famous twins in history, the two that founded Rome. I also liked the idea that they are identical, unlike Luke and Leia, who are fraternal twins. I wanted to make them two halves of a whole. If they had been just one body, he would have been a force user, in my mind.  
> I wanted to play with the idea that the Knights are not force users and only Kylo, so it helped to propel him to be their leader. Now, don't get me wrong, he can still kick all of their asses, but the Force helps. I wanted to explore the idea that the Knight of Ren are more like an old knighthood and have some warped ideas of brotherhood and comradery too. I will go more into this later on when the rest of the gang shows up.


End file.
